Never Make a Bet with Aomine
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: When Aomine and Kagami first met, they decided that they'd bet who would win in the InterHigh game. And when Kagami's legs haven't healed, he finds himself in trouble. (AoKaga, NSFW, Don't like, Don't read).


He growled loudly to himself as he stomped into the shower room, his team following behind silently, the crushing defeat still affecting them. Today was the day of the basketball match, Seirin against Touou. The score...55 to 112. Seirin had lost and there was nothing else to do but get ready and go home.

But that's not what was on their ace's mind. He was too preoccupied cursing himself to realize the utter defeat his team was facing. As he began to strip down like the rest of the team, his shadow finally decided to step in on his war with himself.

"Kagami-kun. Please stop swearing to yourself. It wasn't your fault that we lost." The redheaded player sighs and shakes his head, looking down at the shorter boy.

"I know, you keep telling me that, but there's...something else." A thin, blue eyebrow raised at the statement.

"What do you mean?" A gulp was heard before Kagami could even think of words to describe his situation.

"Well, uh...I sorta made this bet," he began, rubbing the back of his bare neck, "With Aomine." The last part was barely audible, but it was loud and clear in Kuroko's ears.

"What are the stakes?" The sudden change in Kuroko's voice didn't go unnoticed, but the ace decided it was for the best not to ask.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says until they get bored." The smaller boy heeved out a sigh, taking off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But you better pray you bore Aomine-kun fast or else you'll be in a living hell." He gulped and took the shadow's advice right away.

Once he was ready to step into the shower, the door opened, revealing a smirking Aomine. Kagami could feel his blood start to boil in his veins. To think that the blue haired ace made the bet because he knew that he would win was just fuel to the flame burning in the redhead.

"Yo, Kagami. How do you feel about losing the bet?" Hands clenched into fists at the mockery that was clear in his voice.

"Shut the hell up, Ahomine! How do you think I feel?!" A bark of laughter was Aomine's snid response, a hand clasped on Kagami's shoulder.

"Ya know, you shouldn't make bets that you know you're gonna lose." The anger boiling in the redhead's veins began to overflow, his hand grabbing a fist full of Aomine's jersey on a gut reflex. He brought his other hand back, clenching it in a fist, ready to punch the daylights out of the blue headed bastard in front of him.

Before Kagami could continue on with his actions, the two teams rushed over to break up the begins of a fight. While Kagami got even more riled up, Aomine looked unfazed, bringing his pinkie up to pick his ear.

"You should learn that violence probably isn't the best thing. Considering you have to do everything _I_ say." Gritting his teeth while Aomine smirked, Kagami felt his face start to heat up when the tanner ace looks him over, "And by the way, you look pretty good naked."

Heat reached all the way up to the tips of Kagami's ears when he realized that he was in his birthday suit ready to get in the shower. He looked away and quickly rushed into the tall shower, cursing under his breath as he heard Aomine laughing from behind.

The silence did not help with the anxiety Kagami was currently facing. He had his arms crossed over his chest, letting his head hang as water glided down his body. His eyes had directed their attention towards the cement half wall that had blocked off his team's side of the shower and Touou's side. And if he were to look up, he'd only meet Aomine's mocking eyes.

The redheaded ace was so angry, mostly at himself, for getting into this situation. But he didn't only feel anger. He was just as embarrassed too. He willed his emotions back as best he could, thinking of all the things Aomine might do to him, making him even more stressed out then he was before.

Kagami looked up slightly, meeting the bluenette's gaze. The moment after, Aomine smirked, mirroring his stance, leaning over to get closer to the redhead.

"So, the fearless tiger finally looks up?" A hard scowl plasters onto Kagami's face, wishing only to punch the idiot square in his grinning face.

"Shut, the hell up." Was the tiger's only reply, short but sweet. Aomine raised an eyebrow at how quiet Kagami had gotten. He was sure that the pissed off ace would try to hit him again, but this was surprisingly uncharacteristic.

"Oh. Where did that fire go, Kagami?" Aomine stood up straight and tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking, "Hmm. Maybe you just realized that if you do anything that I don't like, I'll punish you." Kagami's head shot up, bracing his hands on the half wall.

"What?!"

"Yeah. You have to do everything I say, so if you don't do it properly, I'll punish you and you can't object to it." Aomine's wicked smirk just spreads wider as shock becomes the single emotion dominating Kagami's face. It took awhile before the Touou ace loses his patience in waiting for the redhead's response. The redhead simply stood in disbelief.

"You did agree to this, so don't look so sad, _tiger_." A shiver runs down the shocked ace's spine at the way his voice caressed the last word.

Kagami sighed out of his nose, turning the shower head off as he walked past his teammates and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before starting towards the locker room. As the door to the shower room closed, he heard someone else turning off the water.

"Yo, Kagami. Are you gonna put your uniform back on?" He looks back, seeing Aomine with a towel around his waist and something in his hand.

"Yeah, why?" Kagami's eyes narrow at him. The bluenette smiling normally, giving off a mysterious vibe.

"Why don't you wear this instead, it'll look perfect~?" Crimson eyes widen in fear at the small bag that was thrown at him, eying it cautiously, "Look inside."

A hand reached in and fished out a pair of tiger ears and a tail to match. Kagami's eyes widen, his face starting to heat up in anger. The bastard was so full of himself that he was prepared to harass the redhead right off the bat. He never even thought he would lose.

"Fuck you! I'm not wearing this!" Kagami yelled as he threw the small articles on the floor, turning away to get dressed, "Just go away. I gotta get dressed."

"I'm not sure you know how this works, Bakagami." Aomine stepped closer, grabbing the redhead's shoulder. Kagami looked back at him, gulping around the large lump in his throat. A twisted smile formed on Aomine's lips as he sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, pulling Kagami down with him. He slung the slightly shorter ace across his lap, watching in glee as fear pushed to the front of his red eyes. He brought his hand back and began to spank the redhead.

"Ah! What the hell! St-stop!" A dark blush quickly spread through Kagami's cheeks as Aomine ignored him and continued to slap his ass, every slap getting harder each time until he knew that his butt had to be bright red.

"Damn, you actually have a nice ass." Kagami looked away, mortified by what was happening. When the tanner teen noticed this, he stopped, not wanting to push the other. He smiled and sat Kagami up, smiling brightly when he winched.

"Now that you know what's gonna happen every time you won't do as I say, I suggest getting dressed and putting the tiger ears on."

* * *

He wanted to get home as fast as possible. He wanted to lock the door and burn the goddamn tiger ears and tail. But at the pace Aomine was making him go, it was almost painful. People walked by and just stared at Kagami as if he had a problem or something.

The one who was making him do this just had his goddamn, shit eating grin on his face, walking so slow Kagami was sure a snail would be able to pass them.

"Aomine, c'mon. Please go faster." Touou's ace just shook his head, stopping to look at a sign.

"Nah, I was actually thinking that we should go get some ice cream. How does that sound?" As sapphire eyes looked back, Kagami's eyebrow twitched violently. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them, only making him look adorable, the tiger ears and tail just pulling the look all together.

"Please, Aomine. Please." Aomine smiled more as his new toy begged.

"Okay, okay." A sigh of relief escaped Kagami's lips as he began to lead the way to his apartment.

* * *

"Whoa. This is nice." Kagami rolled his eyes as he took the ears and tail off, throwing them into the trash a little too forcefully. He watched in disgust as Aomine just sat his ass down on his couch and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Kagami. Make me something to eat." Red eyebrows furrowed together at the demand.

"What would you like, ' _Master_ '?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. A chuckle came from the dark skinned ace.

"Master, huh? Good idea!" Kagami's eyes widen, "From now on, you gotta call me Master. Got it?"

Aomine looked at the redhead from over his shoulder, his signature bored look on his face. A feral growl rumbled through Kagami's chest, Aomine raising a slim dark blue eyebrow.

"Hmm? Does someone need another spanking?" His smile returned when he heard Kagami gulp, taking that as a no.

"N-no, Master." Kagami gritted out, close to grabbing a knife and killing the asshole. His _Master_ made a pleased sound before turning on the TV and starting to zone out.

"Now, get to it. Make me something to eat."

"Oh, I will kill you." Was Kagami's whispered response. Thankfully Aomine didn't hear him or else he would probably get punished again. He tried to look at the bright side, but found none. How he was gonna survive, he wasn't sure.

Kagami sighed heavily as he finished up making lunch, setting the plates filled with curry and rice in the middle of his small table. Aomine's mouth started to water at the delicious scent that wafted off of the homemade food. The tanner boy looked up at the slightly smaller ace, his eyes locking onto the plain, dark blue apron that was tied tightly around his waist and neck. An idea to torture the redhead popped into his head.

"You know...that apron is pretty boring."

"Yeah...and? What about it?" Kagami quietly prayed to himself that this wouldn't lead to something he'll hate more than the tiger ears. Aomine's casual smirk danced across his lips, giving the Seirin ace his answer.

"I could get a better one for you. And an outfit to go with it." Kagami cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly, trying to think of a way to avoid what was coming.

"Oh, that's all right. I-I mean this is a brand new apron I got only a couple days ago. I think I'll be fine. You don't need to spend your money on me." Intense blue eyes narrowed at the laughing boy, already catching onto what Kagami was trying to do.

"No, I insist. I promise you, you'll _love_ it." A defeated sigh was the only thing heard before Kagami said a quick, "Fine" as he sat down and began to eat, anxiety of what's to come messing with his appetite.

"This is really good." Aomine said through a mouthful of a mixture of rice and curry, disgusting Kagami so much that he wrinkled his nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." Sapphire eyes rolled before looking into red ones.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll talk with my mouth full if I want. Got it?" Kagami ground his teeth together, regretting making the bet once again for the thousandth time that day.

"Whatever. Just shut up then. I don't feel like talking." An eyebrow was raised questionably.

"Hmm? But I wanna talk. And I want you to answer."

"C'mon, man. That's not cool."

"What? You agreed to this bet. You should have thought about this before you said yes." Split brows furrowed together at the comment.

"I thought my legs would have been better by the time of the game. But I was wrong, okay? Now shut up. _Please_." The sarcasm that dripped from his mouth as Kagami said the last word enraged the bluenette.

"Oi, you really like getting spanked or something cause I swear to god, if you tell ME what to do again, I will fucking spank you again." A smirk formed on the redhead's face as he leaned a little closer to Aomine.

"Fuck you." Kagami almost jumped back as Aomine suddenly stood up, scowling down at the worried ace, starting towards him. Red eyes widen as their owner starts to crawl backwards, not wanting Aomine to get too close.

"Stop crawling away, you asshole!" Kagami took a deep breath and just sat down, thinking the Touou ace wouldn't be strong enough to move him, but he was wrong. So very wrong.

A tan hand grabs a fist full of his red locks, pushing him down onto the floor. Kagami tried to stay where he was, but was quickly flipped over onto his hands and knees. A whimper escaped his mouth when he felt his pants getting ripped down to his knees, uncovering his still somewhat pinkish ass.

Aomine smirked before delivering the first of many smacks onto the smaller ace's backside, enjoying the loud yelp that Kagami made.

"I told you, Kagami. You just don't fucking listen." Pain filled whimpers tumbled out of the boy's mouth, his face turning as red as his hair. It was humiliating. The thing Aomine was doing to him, the position, everything. It was all designed to make Kagami feel mortified. And, oh, he did.

"Are you sorry?" Aomine paused his brutal attack on the shorter boy's ass, awaiting his answer.

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?" Kagami bit his lip quickly, swallowing his pride.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Sitting was painful. Kagami would much rather stand, but Aomine didn't let him, this being part of his "punishment". Everytime he would shift, he would feel the sting left by Aomine's hand, making him winch. When the Touou ace saw this, his smirk would always widen no matter how many times he sees it.

"How does your ass feel, Kagami?" The redhead punched the mocking teen's leg underneath him, trying to concentrate on what they were watching. Aomine shifted his legs, pain becoming more unbearable for Kagami. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to get used to the stinging. He couldn't.

Kagami bit his lip, Aomine still shifting underneath him. He knew that the bluenette loved to see him stiffen every time another wave of pain went through him. It pissed him off.

"Ao-I mean Master, can I please stand or lay down? I-I'm sorry for how I acted." Kagami still had another trick up his sleeve though. Acting innocent and cute was something Aomine was not immune to.

"Hmm…" The redhead looked over his shoulder, putting his knuckle to his mouth, slightly sucking on it that made him oh so adorable, and he knew it. The bluenette's eye twitches, letting Kagami know that he has won for once.

"Fine. Go lay down." Seirin's ace nods and gets up, yawning as he walks into his room to go to bed. It had been 11 o'clock once his head hit his pillow, dreams of basketball and food filling his mind.

* * *

As sunshine came in through Kagami's window, he groaned and tried to grab his pillow to shield his eyes, but was surprised when he wasn't able to move it. He turns slightly onto his other side, coming face to face with the tanner boy. His eye twitched and he tried to get up, but was pulled back down into Aomine's warm embrace.

"Aomine. Let go." He growled through clenched teeth. Blue eyes opened at the sound of the redhead's hoarse voice.

"Hmm? Why should I?" A ruby eye twitched at the shitty remark.

"Because I need to piss. That's why. And! If you don't, I won't make breakfast!" Upon hearing the word "breakfast", Aomine quickly let go of him, rolling onto his side.

"Pancakes please. Oh, and I like my coffee with two sugars and some milk. Thanks." Resisting the persistent urge to knock the bluenette into next month, Kagami got up. Once he had gotten dressed in his favorite pair of baggy jeans and his black T-shirt, he started to cook.

"Who does he think he is…" he muttered to himself as he set everything up on a small tray, slowly walking into his bedroom to feed his enemy. And when the scent of the homemade meal wafted through the room, Aomine sat up right, a goofy smile on his face.

"Here's your fucking breakfast. Eat it and then get out of my house." The Touou ace ignores him, digging into the hot food in front of him. Kagami scowled and turned away from the tan boy, untying his apron before walking out of the room.

The redhead yawned as he cleaned the dishes, feeling his eyebrows furrow together as Aomine put more into the sink. He would have been finished if the Aho stopped finding more things to do with the clean ones.

"God dammit, Ahomine! Stop making more dishes for me to clean! It's like their breeding in my fucking sink!" Aomine raises an eyebrow, a sly smirk playing across his lips.

"Dishes don't breed, Bakagami." Sapphire eyes watched with amusement as Kagami's whole body twitched in annoyance, "You okay there, Tiger?"

"Shut the fuck up. I just gotta…" Kagami forced himself to smile, clenching and unclenching his fists, "Find my happy place."

"Awe, so you're saying that you're not in your happy place when you're with me? I'm hurt, Tiger, I really am."

"Oh, I hate you so much." A bark of laughter echoed through the kitchen before Aomine left, taking up his position on the couch.

Kagami practiced taking deep breaths, closing his eyes and imagining killing the bastard. Once he got that out of his mind, he started towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" Seirin's ace looks back innocently.

"What do you mean? I'm going out to get some groceries."

"I'm coming with you."

"Ha!?" His eyes widen as Aomine gets up, coming over to him, picking up his wallet on his way there.

"What? I need to get something." Kagami gulped as Aomine smirks, walking out ahead of him.

* * *

They walked in silence, a bag of produce in Kagami's hand and a bag of who knows what in Aomine's. Kagami couldn't help but wonder what it was that Aomine had bought while they split up. All he knew is that it was probably to make his life harder.

The tanner boy seemed to be in a better mood than when they had left, sending chills down Kagami's spine. Seeing the bluenette this happy only meant trouble in his case.

"Hey, Kagami, why're you staring at me like that?" He gulps and quickly looks away, grinding his teeth as Aomine chuckles, "What? You scared of me now?"

"Shut it, Ahomine. I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." The redhead scoffs at the other's comment, getting out the keys to his apartment. As soon as the two ace's stepped inside, Aomine pounced.

"Aho-What the fuck?!" The taller boy just smiled as he pushes Kagami up against the wall, sapphire meeting ruby.

"You remember that you have to do everything I tell you, right?" Seirin's ace scowls and pushes him away.

"How could I forget?" A tan hand reached into the black bag that Aomine had been carrying, pulling out his worst nightmare. Held between the bluenette's fingers was a frilly, girly, SHORT, maid's dress. Kagami froze, his thoughts muddled at the sight of the appalling article. His eyes caught every detail of it; the heart shaped apron, the little lace edges and bounet, and most of all, the striped, bow covered tights.

"No. Fuck this shit." He tried to make a break for it, but was once again slammed into the wall.

"Oi! Don't you dare try to back out on your word!" He struggled as Aomine held him down, desperate to get out of his situation.

"Please, Aomine! Anything but that! I'm begging you!" A wicked smirk played across the other's lips, his tongue darting out to trace his toy's neck.

"Anything?" Kagami's mouth went dry at the hint of what will happen. He quickly contemplated before sighing in defeat, letting his head hang.

"Give me the goddamn fucking dress, you piece of shit." Without a second thought, Aomine handed him the outfit, watching with glee as he stomped into the bathroom.

* * *

"I hate you, Ahomine." The bluenette's eyes open at the tiger's voice, almost popping out of his head at the adorable sight in front of him.

Kagami's face was as red as the tips of his hair, he continually pulled down the dress in the front, exposing his backside, and then pulling down on the other side. His legs crossed over each other, leaning over slightly.

Saliva started to build in Aomine's mouth, but he willed himself to calm down. He smiled and got to his feet, pulling his skirt up to see if the Bakagami actually put on the panties he had also instructed him to wear. When he saw the cute, little red bows and the blue and white stripes, he knew that he did listen.

"I thought I told you to call me master, didn't I, Maid?" Kagami scowled and looked at the Aho, trying to seem intimidating, but only made him look 5 times cuter. Aomine bit his lip, trying to hold back every urge to jump the ace in front of him.

"S-so, how long before I'm allowed to take this off, m-master?"

"Never."

"WHAT?!" The Touou ace picks his ear lazily, looking in a different direction.

"So noisy. I said never. Every time we're alone, you have to wear this. Panties and all." Kagami's face brightened at the word "panties", showing his master his innocent side. Aomine's face heated up slightly, his arms twitching on account of him holding back. Kagami looked away, starting towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"By the way, Kagami." The redhead looks over, not noticing that his ass was totally exposed. Aomine rubbed his nose, trying to hide the blood that started to almost gush out.

"What is is, Master?"

"W-when you c-clean, y-you gotta bend over t-to move something out of your wa-way." Kagami blinked and walked over to the bleeding boy.

"Master, you're bleeding." Kagami internally smirked at Aomine's reactions to everything, giving him a sense of pride at what he was making him go through.

"I'm fine. J-just go make dinner." He nods and turns away, putting a slight bounce in his step to show off his butt, knowing exactly what he was doing.

* * *

Kagami sighed happily as he woke up and found no one else in his bed except for him. He sits up, yawning and stretching before getting out of bed to start breakfast. He knew he was gonna have a good day that day, considering Aomine was at a game that he was forced to play in.

Kagami hummed as he cooked, a charming smile on his face. He had a lot planned for himself that day. First, he was gonna clean the whole entire apartment before the blue headed bastard came back and he was going to hide the stupid maid's dress where no one but him could find it. And if he had time, there was a festival near his building, so he thought it might be fun to go. He already had an outfit planned out for it.

As he got a plate down and started to fill it with food, his phone rang. Right off the bat, he knew it was Kuroko. Mostly because of the ringtone he set for the shadow. Kagami grabbed the phone and quickly answered it, getting bombarded with questions. Mostly from Momoi.

"Kagamin! Are you alright?! Has Dai-chan hurt you?! What has he done to you?!" Before he could even say a word, Kuroko spoke up.

"Kagami-kun, how are you doing is what Momoi-san was meaning to say. I doubt that you would like to retell the horrors he's making you go through." Kagami gulped and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… But, I'm fine. I pretty much get the day off, so I don't think I'll be experiencing any more 'horrors'."

"That's very good. What will you be doing today."

"Well, I was gonna go to a festival that's near me." From the other line, Kagami could hear Momoi squeal and start to go off about how much she wanted to go. The redhead couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like you will have a fun day, Kagami-kun. Well, I must go now. Momoi is getting ready to go pick Aomine-kun up for the game. Please enjoy yourself."

"I will. Thanks, Kuroko. Tell Momoi I say thanks too."

"Hai. Bye."

"Bye." Kagami hangs up and sits down, eating his breakfast before starting on his chores. As he dusted, vacuumed, and sprayed the windows, Kagami talked aloud to himself.

"Maybe I should go get some more groceries. I have been making a lot more than I usually do." It took no time at all for him to finish cleaning. The next task at hand was to hide the dress.

Kagami stared down at it, annoyance towards the piece of clothing filling him to the brim. He grabbed the dress and stomped around his house to find a suitable hiding spot. He stood in front of the couch before getting the perfect idea.

He lifted up the couch cushions, laying the dress flat with the leggings before putting the cushions back down. He smiled to himself and went into the bathroom, getting ready to go to the festival.

Kagami looked around, glad that he wasn't the only one wearing a yukata. He knew that it was very old fashioned, but when he saw the dark blue yukata, he knew that he had to buy it. For special occasions like this. He walked around, smiling at people who walked by. He became lost in thought as he watched people dance in the streets, drums and other instruments playing. Little kids were dancing with each other and sometimes, they'd grab their mom or dad and dance with them. Kagami smiles at this, remembering how his mother would always dance with him.

"Oi! Kagami!" Upon hearing his name, Kagami looked over his shoulder, seeing some of his teammates. He waves to them and quickly goes over to them, greeting his coach and captain first before saying hello to Izuki.

"Hey, guys. I didn't know that you'd all be here." They all smile as they see that their ace is doing a little better than before.

"Of course! This festival only happens once a year!" And so, Kagami joined them in walking around, playing games and buying things for one another. They even took a picture together. Right as the sun started to set, they all split up, Kagami being the only one going home. He quickly prepared himself for the worst as he walked through the door.

"Yo. You're finally home." Kagami nodded slowly, shocked at how the place looked. It was obvious that Aomine had noticed that the maid dress was gone and destroyed the place trying to look for it.

"What the fuck are you doing!? I just cleaned this all up this morning!" The bluenette glared at him, quickly going over to where the redhead was standing and grabbed him by the collar of his yukata.

"Where is it?" Red eyes widen, trying to seem confused.

"Where's what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! The dress! Where's the dress!" Kagami gulped and tried to pry the ace's hand off of his clothes, but he only tightened his grip.

"I don't know where YOU put it!" Kagami knew that he was a bad liar, but this was just ridiculous. Aomine narrows his eyes and slams the redhead into the wall, pressing against him. All he could do was gasp for air.

"You're such a terrible liar. Tell me where it is, now!" Kagami nodded and looked down as he pointed to the couch, losing his balance as the bluenette rushes towards the couch. A creepy grin formed on his face as he throws the cushions across the room to uncover the dress. Blue eyes lock onto the panting boy, Aomine slowly walking towards him.

"Awe, it looks like I hurt the little tiger. Maybe I should dress him up." Kagami's eyes widen in fear, turning his head to look the tanner man's way. He quickly got to his feet and started to run towards the door, but he wasn't fast enough. A quick hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him to the ground.

"Aomine! I-I can do it myself! I'm fine!" He shook his head, kneeling down to move Kagami so he was leaning up against the wall. Aomine smirked as Kagami shook his head, trying to push him away.

"But I hurt you, Kagami. Just let me do this for you." The redhead shuddered at the lust filled voice, knowing that there was no way out of this, "Now, let's start with the panties."

Kagami almost whimpered as the strap of his yukata was undone, falling open to show off his body. He gulped and almost pushed the boy away as slim fingers start to pull down his waistband, exposing a couple red curls. A dark blush began to spread across his cheeks as Aomine continued to pull his boxers down slowly, licking his lips as Kagami began to squirm.

"A-Aomine, I-I can do it from here. Please stop."

"No, I wanna do this, _Taiga_." The Seirin ace bit his lip as his boxers were thrown across the room, moving his hand to cover his privates. Aomine snorted through his nose, gripping the redhead's wrists tightly before putting them above his head, watching as Kagami looked away, his face going completely red.

"Fuck...you look so cute. Maybe I should make you walk around the house naked instead."

"NO! I'll wear the stupid maid's dress!" The tanner boy chuckled and nodded, taking out his phone.

"Alright, alright. But first, let me take a picture." Red eyes widen tremendously and he tried to squirm away, but to no avail. The bluenette just smiled, taking many photos of the blushing boy, loving the embarrassed faces he was making.

"A-Aomine! P-please stop!" Aomine sighed and put his phone down, grabbing the panties and lifting Kagami's legs up a little. He slipped them onto the redhead's soft, smooth legs before letting Kagami wiggle into them. Kagami sat up, his yukata slipping off his shoulders and stopping midway down his arms. Once again, Aomine grabbed his phone and took another picture. The redhead pouts, slipping off the article of clothing.

"Why do you keep taking pictures?" A chuckled slipped past Aomine's lips.

"Well, because I need to show my team something the next time I see them." Ruby eyes widen in mortification, making Aomine laugh even more, "God damn, take a joke."

Kagami breathes out, leaning against the wall. His eyes narrow as the tanner boy grabs the leggings, rolling them up before rolling them up Kagami's legs. Next was the Touou ace's favorite part. The dress.

"Put your arms up." Kagami does so, glaring hard at the bluenette.

"I hate you."

"Yeah yeah, now shut up." Without hesitation, the redhead closes his mouth, his lips forming a thin line. Red eyes close as the skimpy dress was pulled over his head, getting zipped up in the back.

"There, I'm done," says Aomine, grabbing his phone for another picture. That's when he noticed something missing.

"Didn't I buy a headpiece too?" Kagami bit the inside of his lip, his eyes darting over to the chair next to the sofa, the tanner boy chuckling, "You really are bad at telling lies AND keeping secrets." As he got up, the redhead quietly got to his feet, starting towards the bedroom door as Aomine walked across the room. Once he stepped over the threshold, Kagami slammed the door shut, locking himself in his room. Aomine cursed and sprinted to the door, turning the knob only to see that he wouldn't be able to get in.

"KAGAMI! GET OUT HERE!" he screams, pounding his fist on the wall, but the redhead doesn't listen. He quickly strips down, getting into his sleepwear. Grabbing his phone, Kagami texted his best friend, Kuroko.

* * *

The three of them sat on the couch in awkward silence, Kuroko separating the two teens for Kagami's sake. Finding the air rather tense, Kagami yawned purposefully and got to his feet, stretching before heading into the kitchen.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Aomine grunts, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa.

"Octopus sausages." Split eyebrows furrow together at the demand, the redhead opening his mouth to argue, but was shut up as Aomine flopped his head over the couch. Kagami bit his tongue at the face the bluenette was giving him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all," he said as the boy sat back up, flipping him off without him watching, "Fucking prick…"

"I heard that." Kagami's eyes widen as Aomine got up, scowling as he made his way towards the redhead.

"Aomine-kun. Please don't hurt Kagami-kun. He's told me that you 'punish' him, but would not tell me how." The tanned teen smirks and turn towards his old shadow, a wicked intent in his mind.

"Really? Ah, man. It's the best. Do you want me to tell you?" Kagami gasps, scared of what Aomine was about to say.

"No! Don't tell him!"

"Shut up before I show him instead." The ace's mouth quickly shuts, a deep blush on his cheeks. Aomine looks back over at Kuroko, casually leaning on the wall.

"To punish him, I usually grab him first, then I bend him over," Kuroko's eyes widened tremendously, fearing that he did something else, "And, I yank his pants down."

"How could you?" A puzzled look made its way onto the bluenette's face as the shadow stepped closer.

"What do you mean? All I do is spank him." Kuroko's eyes widen slightly before stepping back, looking at his new light.

"Oh." Aomine laughed and clasped a hand on his shoulder, fully turning to Kagami who was in the midst of cutting up small sausages into octopi. Quickly, the redhead turned on the stove and put everything into a pan, tossing them around until everything was cooked.

"Done. Eat and then get out of my house, Ahomine." Blue eyes stare into red ones, anger clear in them.

"I thought I told you to call me something else. Hmm, what was it again?" Kuroko watches silently as Aomine eggs Kagami on, his frustration levels rising.

"Fuck you, AHOMINE!" A blue eye twitches, Aomine making his way over to the redhead, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, peering over at Kuroko.

"Leave unless you wanna see him get punished."

"Aomine-kun. Let go of Kagami-kun. Now." Kagami begins to pry Aomine's fingers off of his shirt as the bluenette glowers at the smaller boy, pulling the ace closer as he slowly pulls his pants down, red eyes locked on Kuroko as his face becomes hot.

"I-I'm sorry, master. Please, a simple mistake like that will never happen again," he says in a sweet, almost monotone voice. A sly smirk dances across Aomine's lips, glancing at the redhead's shame filled eyes, a slight pang hitting his heart before looking back down at Kuroko, a hard scowl on his usually emotionless face.

"I am spending the night," the shadow declares, Kagami silently thanking the Gods for saving him that night. Aomine just ground his teeth together and let go of the redhead before putting his hands behind his head.

"Whatever. I'm going home anyways," Aomine mutters between clenched teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets before walking towards the front door. Kagami just stared at his shadow, his body relaxing once the door was slammed shut. The rest of the night was spent in comfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to talk about what could have happened.

* * *

The next week and a half, there was no sign of Aomine. It was as if he had suddenly disappeared, but Kagami was not complaining. After having the ganguro at his house for so long, coming home to his house just the way he had left it always made the ace's day.

But there was still the lingering fear that Aomine would just come back at any moment. Hell, maybe he'd go to Seirin and pull some stunt there.

Kagami pushed that to the back of his head so that he could enjoy his day.

"Kagami-kun, would you like to come with Kise-kun and I to play basketball? I believe that Kise-kun will be bringing Midorima-kun." The redhead smiled and quickly shoved the rest of his stuff in his bag.

"Of course I want to! Let's go," he says, pure excitement in his voice. His shadow gave him a small smile before they set off, talking about trivial things on the way to the court. The faint sound of Kise's voice made Kagami even more pumped up. As they entered the court though, the redheaded ace went still, his blood going cold in his veins.

"Oh! Kagami-cchi! You came," the blonde yells, quickly turning to the other player he had brought with him, "You were wrong, Aomine-cchi. He's too much of a basketball angel to not."

A blue eyebrow twitched as sapphire eyes surveyed the frozen boy.

"You got me there. He is an angel," he says with a wicked smirk, "He's also very cute when he wears a dress."

Kagami's eyes widen as Kise claps his hands in agreement.

"Yeah! Thank you for sending those pictures to me, Aomine-cchi! And thank you Kagami-cchi for letting him."

"Aomine-kun, what pictures did you send Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks in a deadly serious voice, the blonde's happy-go-lucky attitude beginning to fades.

"Oh, just a couple of the ones I took after the festival. He just looked so cute that I knew I had to show someone," Aomine states with a smirk, his eyes narrowing at Kagami who was in shock.

"Wait, you weren't wearing that for… Modeling, Kagami-cchi?" The redhead grinds his teeth, stomping over towards the tanner male before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his arm back before decking him right in the nose.

Aomine just scowled at him as he stumbled back, a look of death shining in his eyes. Kagami held his ground as the ace of Miracles stalked towards him, his intentions quiet clear.

"You should know better than to hit your master, Taiga."

"Don't fucking use my given name, you asshole! How dare you let anyone see those pictures of me! I might've lost a bet, but don't drag anyone else into this, Ahomine!" Red eyes widen as Kagami was suddenly pushed down, Aomine pinning the boy to the ground with his body. Fear began coursing through the redhead's veins, the crazed look on Aomine's face sending chills down his back.

"Oh, stop lying to yourself," he says in a low voice, beginning his assault on his pet's body, Kagami yelping in pain at the attack that had landed right on his stomach, "You like to be humiliated."

"Aomine-cchi! Stop it!" Another loud cry slipped past Kagami's lips as Aomine slowly got to his feet, kicking the boy in the ribs before slamming his foot on his chest.

"Aomine-kun, stop this! I will call your father if need be," Kuroko states sternly, finally getting the bluenette's attention away from the wounded ace. Kise quickly runs to his side, helping Kagami to his feet before starting to walk him away.

"Don't take him anywhere! He lost a bet! Now," Aomine snaps his fingers and points to the ground next to him, "Get over here, Kagami! And don't make me wait!"

The Seirin ace clenches his fists as he lets his head hang, slowly walking over to his master. Aomine just smiled and grabs him by the hair, yanking him so he would move quicker.

"That's a good little slut," Aomine purs. Kagami felt like he was going to throw up. It was disgusting how badly he was being treated and he knew that there was no way around it.

"Now, let's go back to your place, Taiga," Aomine whispers, his voice filled with lust, making Kagami shiver in terror. What was he gonna do with him? Aomine began to walk away, forcing the redhead to come with him. Kagami looks back at his friends, swallowing thickly at the worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Aomine threw Kagami inside the apartment before slamming the door closed behind him, ruby eyes widening as he hears the deadbolt lock. Quick footsteps came towards the redhead, a hand grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Walk forward," the bluenette demands, his deep voice making the older boy shudder as Aomine guided him towards the couch. Kagami gasps as the tanner teen pushes him down while he sits down with his legs spread, smirking wickedly at the redhead.

"Sit up on your knees," he commands, grabbing Kagami's necklace when he didn't move, making him sit up. Aomine stares deep into ruby eyes, his hand slowly going down to unzip his pants. Kagami felt all the blood rush out of his face, not daring to look down.

"Kagami," Aomine husks, "You know what I want you to do, right?"

"Please don't make me do this, Aomine." The bluenette chuckles and gently puts his hand on the back of the boy's head, pulling it closer to him.

"I was considering to let you off the hook, but you made a mistake," he says before pushing Kagami's face into his lap, ruby eyes widening as something hot touched his chin, "You didn't call me master. Now suck."

Kagami blinked away the tears that began to form in the corner of his eyes, closing them before opening his mouth, Aomine's semi-hard member slipping into his wet cavern. A shaky groan slipped from the Miracle ace's mouth, his hand clenching in red hair. Kagami didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew Aomine would get angry if he messed up.

The redhead looks up at Aomine, a questioning look in his eyes. A light dusting of pink spread across the boy's tan cheeks.

"God, you look so good with my dick in your mouth. Be a good boy and swirl your tongue around and hollow your cheeks," he says, a long, drawn out moan coming from the younger teen as Kagami did what he said. Kagami hated this, he knew he hated it, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. His face soon became as red as the tips of his hair, his mind yelling at his body that was steadily getting aroused.

"Oh, yeah. Just keep doing that, Taiga," Aomine whimpers, starting to move the other teen's head closer, shoving his cock further into his mouth. Small streams of salt water began to flow down Kagami's cheeks, looking up to see the bluenette's phone trained on him. "Yeah, look at me just like that."

Aomine soon took control, moving Kagami's head back and forth, almost choking him as he fucks his mouth. Kagami just continued to do what Aomine was instructing him to do as he silently cried.

"Awe, what's with all those tears, my pet? Your body seems to be enjoying this," the bluenette purrs as he takes his hand away from the boy's head, biting his lip when he gently caresses the bulge that began to form in the redhead's pants, earning a moan from him. As things continued, Kagami's body became more heated, but Aomine was in the same condition.

"Shit… Taiga, I'm gonna cum." Red eyes widen as Kagami tried to pull away, only for Aomine to grab him. He pulls Kagami's head back, the look in his eyes telling him not to move. Aomine begins to stroke himself, moaning and letting his head fall back as he reached his climax, cumming all over the redhead's face.

"That's a good pet," he pants, smirking at the sight of Kagami's blushing face. Kagami made sure to keep his mouth closed as the younger teen's seed drips down his face, his jaw clenched in anger. "Now, I want you to taste it."

"What?! No! That's disgusting," Kagami yells, his eyes widening as Aomine just shrugged and tapped his phone.

"Well, okay. I guess you want your whole school to see how much of a slut you are." A large lump formed in the Seirin ace's throat, his tongue quickly darting out to catch some of the warm liquid. A wicked, pleased smile came to the tanner boy's face as he tucked himself back into his pants, his large hand ruffling Kagami's mess of hair.

"Good boy. Now, it's your turn."

"Wha-!" Aomine quickly pounced, pinning his toy to the ground in one swift movement, "Hey! Let go of me, you asshole! At least let me get this shit off my face!"

"No, I'll just clean you myself," he whispers, leaning down to groom his pet tiger. Kagami squirmed with each touch of his rival's tongue, his body strangely heating up. A whimper slipped out of his mouth as Aomine reached down and freed him from his now tight pants, smirking at Kagami as he tries to hide his face.

"See? You're already hard and I haven't touched you yet," Aomine chuckles darkly, his smooth fingers grazing Kagami's heated flesh, sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

"No… D-don't touch me there."

"Didn't I tell you to stop lying to yourself?" The redhead clenched his jaw and freed one of his hands, trying to take a swing at the boy hovering above him. Aomine quickly dodged him and grabbed his wrist in a painful grip, slamming him harder onto the ground.

Kagami glares up at Aomine, trying to keep his stare from faltering as the bluenette untied his tie, wrapping the long piece of fabric around his wrists. Once the long fingers left his hands, Kagami tried to free his wrists, fear coursing through his veins as he watches Aomine grab his phone once again.

"Untie me, you bastard! If you touch me, I will fucking kill you!"

"Then I'll just keep you tied up if need be." Kagami ground his teeth together, gasping as Aomine began to massage the tip of his member. He bit his lip to try and keep all of the embarrassing noises in, but failed very quickly.

"Fuck! Stop it, Ahomine!" Kagami moans as the bluenette slowly strokes the boy, sometimes stopping to caress his balls. It took every ounce of the redhead's willpower to not arch his back in pleasure, not wanting to give Aomine any type of satisfaction. But that still didn't stop him.

His pace slowly picked up speed, making Kagami squirm as he tried to hold himself together even though he felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams. A part of him wanted to submit just so he could cum, but his pride was getting in the way of that. His mind was in a conflict with itself while his body was being pleasured in such a deliciously torturous way. Fuck it.

"Oh, God. Go faster," the redhead whimpers, a dark chuckle slipping past the tanner one's lips.

"So you've finally come around, huh?" he asks, slowing his hand movement, earning a needy whine from the older boy, "If you really want me to make you cum, you have to beg."

Kagami cursed at him as his arms began to shake, his eyes starting to water with want. He bites the inside of his lip, another low groan rumbling in his chest.

"F-fine," he whispers, moaning loudly as his tip was brushed, "P-please make me cum! Please Master! I need this, I need to cum."

"That's what I like to hear." Kagami's back arched as the hand on his dick sped up, spreading the small beads of precum that had accumulated. Moans and whimpers tumbled out of his mouth as he felt himself getting close. He was almost there when-

"Taiga," red eyes look up at their Master, tears of pleasure rolling down his face into his hair, "Look at the camera." And that was it.

The moment Kagami let his eyes stare at the phone, the thought of himself being recorded sent him over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and his back arched as he came hard, his seed spurting onto his shirt.

As he came down from his orgasm, Kagami glared at Aomine, the bluenette just smiling at him. The tanner boy leans down, showering the redhead with soft, butterfly kisses before moving to nibble on his earlobe.

"Are you gonna kill me after giving you an orgasm like that?"

"Untie me," Kagami says through pants, his eyebrows furrowing together as the bluenette just laughs.

"I need you to answer me first. Are you not gonna kill me?" Kagami snarled at the boy, yanking on his binds.

"Only if you leave right after you untie me."

"Deal."

* * *

Kagami glared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head as he tried to fall asleep. His mind was racing and he couldn't make himself calm down. He had never been more angry at someone in his whole life and knew that if he saw the blue headed bastard again, he was scared he wouldn't hold himself back. Hell, he might actually kill him.

But his anger wasn't as strong as the humiliation he felt. How could Aomine make him do that, and why did his body react that way? He knew he wasn't gay, he liked girls! Right?

Kagami groans and flips over onto his stomach, clutching his pillow tightly as his brows furrow into a hard scowl. His face began to heat up as the memory of yesterday started to pop into his mind.

The bastard had recorded the whole thing just to use it as blackmail later. Kagami grinds his teeth together, slamming his fist against the wall as hard as he could. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill out. He was now trapped.

He reaches out and grabs his phone, opening Kuroko's contact. Before he began to write the shadow a text, he quickly flips the device shut, too ashamed to talk about what had happened. As he started to put his phone down, it dinged with a new message. Kagami quickly looks at his phone, his eyes widening at who it was.

"Have a game tomorrow and won't be able to come over. Aomine."

The redhead growled to himself before throwing his phone across the room, turning on his side. He knew that he was going to keep his door locked from the time being.

* * *

"Yo, Kagami! Are you home?" Aomine yells from the other side of the front door, the redhead going deathly quiet as he waits for the bluenette to leave. Kagami felt himself start to relax when the Miracle ace sighs. His eyes widen as he hears something clicking at the door. The redhead jumps to his feet and runs into the bathroom, hiding himself behind the shower curtain.

The front door slams open, a lump forming in Kagami's throat as he hears Aomine's fast footsteps coming into his house. Then, they suddenly stop in the middle of the room, a stream of curses coming from the tanner teen. Kagami slowly sank down into the tub, his heart beating out of his chest as he hears Aomine opening and closing the doors of his apartment.

"Kagami, stop hiding! If you come out now, I won't punish you," he shouts before rushing into the bathroom, a low chuckle slipping past his lips, "Oh, nevermind."

Kagami gasps as a strong hand grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the bath tub. The redhead scowls and pushes Aomine away, looking away as his rival hands him a black, paper bag.

"Once you're done putting that on, I'll decide whether or not I should punish you," the bluenette purrs, closing the door behind him. Kagami sighs before pulling the first article of clothing, his face going bright red at the crimson plaid skirt. He sighs as he gets undressed and slips the skirt on, grabbing the black, button up shirt.

"Are you fucking kidding me," he mutters as he takes out thigh-high socks, slipping them over his smooth legs, grumbling as he puts on the black flats before walking out of the bathroom.

"Holy shit, you look so sexy."

"Shut up, Ah- I mean… Master." Aomine chuckles as he steps closer to his "pet", lifting up the boy's skirt a little as he circles him.

"It seems that you've finally learned, Bakagami," Aomine laughs, planting a firm smack on the redhead's behind.

"Oi!"

"You know, Kagami," the bluenette starts, groping Kagami's ass, making the boy blush, "Kuroko told me that you'll be leaving for a month for a training camp. And I was wondering why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think it was that important," Kagami states honestly, his body jolting as another firm slap was delivered to his firm ass.

"Well, it's important to me if my pet is leaving for a whole month," the bluenette purrs, leaning in close to nibble on the boy's earlobe. He kisses the redhead's cheek in an affectionate manner, Kagami biting his lip as he curses himself internally for liking the way he was being treated. He forced himself to hold back a moan when he was spanked once more, loving the slight sting on his behind. Aomine notices this and walks over towards the couch, patting his lap as he smirks when Kagami obediently walks towards the younger teen, ruby eyes widening as he's pulled over Aomine's lap.

"It looks like you've began to like this, Taiga," Aomine groans, starting his attack on the redhead's butt. Kagami couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of his mouth, his face going bright red before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," Kagami says weakly, another pathetic whimper coming out of his mouth. The bluenette just chuckles and sits the boy up, licking and sucking on his neck before planting a gentle kiss on Kagami's soft lips.

"You're becoming more honest with yourself and I love it." Kagami grinds his teeth together, trying to trick himself into thinking that Aomine was the one who had made him like this, and in a sick twisted way, it really was.

* * *

Kagami stares out the bus window silently, a hard scowl etched into his brow. No one dared to talk to him, not even Kuroko was bold enough to ask what was wrong. The redhead chews on his cheek as he rummages through his thoughts, anger towards the blue headed ace raising dramatically, as well as the anger towards himself.

What was wrong with him? Ever since he made that damn bet with Aomine, he's been…

He squeezes his eyes shut as his cheeks began to turn pink, dirty thoughts about the tanned ace starting to form in his head, making himself slam his hand on his leg. He rubs his face as he forces himself to think about something else, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" Kagami asks as he flips his phone open, his eyes widening at the voice on the other line.

"Hey, you almost there yet?"

"Aomine? Why are you calling me?" The Miracle ace chuckles, sending liquid heat straight to Kagami's groin.

"Because I want to check up on my pet, Taiga. Also, do you have a spare key for your apartment?" The redhead bites his lip to keep himself from sighing in pleasure.

"Uh, yeah. You know the, uh… The potted plant next to the door? It's somewhere in there."

"Alright, thanks."

"Why did you need to know? I'm not home," he asks, raising an eyebrow at the irritated sigh from the other line.

"My parents an I got in a fight and I wanna be alone. You don't mind, right?" Kagami laughs, earning a strange look from the shadow.

"As if me minding ever stopped you!" The bluenette laughs as well, Kagami's smile widening at how genuine it was.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Kagami."

"Yeah, bye Aomine."

"Wait! Kagami," Aomine exclaims, Kagami almost closing his phone, "How are you doing? You know, from when I got really… Upset?"

Ruby eyes widen in surprise at how quiet the usually loud mouthed ace became, the tone of his voice sounding sad and somewhat regretful. Kagami gulps and picks at his thumb with his index finger, touching the faded bruise on his side. It didn't hurt much anymore, but it still wasn't something Kagami liked having on his body.

"I'm fine. The bruise is fading away already and it's almost gone."

"There… There was a bruise?" Aomine asks, Kagami rolling his eyes at how clueless the Miracle was.

"Of course there was! You kicked me so fucking hard!" There was a long pause on the other line, a sigh slipping past Kagami's lips. The redhead opened his mouth to say his goodbyes once more, but Aomine beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. I'll see you when you get back." And then the line went dead.

* * *

Kagami run along the sandy beach, looking out at the moonlit sea, many different things swirling around in his mind. Most of his thoughts were of the blue haired ace and the strange feelings he was starting to have and this was troubling to him. He begins to think back to the first time they met, acknowledging that he had thought Aomine was very attractive, but his attitude was what really canceled every good thing that Kagami could think of out.

But ever since he started coming over all the time, he began to change slowly. Yeah, it was because Kagami had to do whatever he wanted, but the redhead could see Aomine getting used to being with him.

 _"I'm sorry, Kagami. I'll see you when you get back."_ Kagami bites his lip at how sweet Aomine had sounded on the phone, as if he would actually be waiting for him. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Kagami was a little excited to go home as well.

Today was the last day, but coach had something planned for tomorrow before everyone was free to go. But Kagami was ready to just crash. Coach wasn't letting him play basketball with everyone, but what he was being ordered to do was one of the most tiring thing he has ever experienced.

Kagami just shakes his head and makes his way back to the hotel his team was staying at, the idea of a nice hot bath bringing a smile to his lips. His eyes widen as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out and answering it without looking at the number.

"Hello?" he asks, trying not to pant into the phone.

"Hey, Kagami. You're going home tomorrow, right?" a deep, familiar voice asks.

"Aomine?" Kagami says, puzzled as to why he was calling him again. Aomine had started to call him almost every other day just to ask him how he was doing and just checking up on him. Ever since Kagami had left, he didn't talk about the bet at all and just talked about what was going on. But the thing that was always surprised Kagami was at the end of every call, Aomine would say sorry and then hang up.

"Yeah, who else?"

"I was expecting you to be my coach telling me to come back to the hotel," he says dryly, a small grin coming to his lips as Aomine laughs.

"Bet you're glad it's me instead," Aomine chuckles, "But where are you anyways?"

"I'm at the beach at the moment."

"At 10 o'clock at night?" he asks, Kagami laughing at how skeptical the bluenette sounded.

"Yeah, this is my training. My legs are still kinda messed up and I need to strengthen them before playing basketball again." There it is again; silence. This happened a lot now and Kagami never wanted to question him about it, knowing that Aomine didn't notice he was doing that.

"You're legs are really that bad?"

"Not anymore," Kagami states nonchalantly, "But during the Inter High tournament, they were the worst." The ace goes silent once more before sighing deeply on the other line.

"Kagami, I-"

"Stop. Don't say you're sorry," Kagami interjects, his brows furrowing into a deep scowl.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because, idiot! You shouldn't say sorry for winning! You shouldn't say sorry for my own mistake of taking up the Goddamn bet! And you shouldn't say sorry because I messed my own legs up," the redhead exclaims sternly, groaning as the ace goes quiet again, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. See you soon."

* * *

"Coach, where are we going?" Kagami asks as his team got to the subway, filing into the train car that they were instructed to enter. The small brunette just smiles and sits down, waving for Kagami to sit across from her.

"Well, I thought that this would be a great opportunity to watch two of our rivaling teams go against each other," she says happily, clasping her hands together, "I mean, being able to see the Miracle Ace and Copy-Cat play against each other is a rare thing to see!"

Red eyes widen as his coach's innocent smile quickly shifted into a twisted smirk, scowling as she leans back in her seat. He knew what she was up to and he knew why. Because of how many times Aomine had called him during the month, coach eventually took away his phone and sent him off to get everyone drinks.

Kagami didn't know what she was doing with his phone at the time, but he knew now; she called Aomine and asked him why he was calling. _That bitch…_ Then something else hit him. What did Aomine tell her?!

The redhead swallows thickly as they arrive at the next station, quickly running out and down towards the basketball stadium. Knowing coach, she would force him to go see Aomine after the match, but he figured he'd do it now. The game hasn't started and Aomine's probably waiting in the locker room.

Kagami walked down the hall at a quick pace, looking for the room that was reserved for Touou.

"Kagami?" The redhead stops, looking up at the tanned male that was standing in shock in front of him. Kagami felt his face heat up, trying to find the right words to even say hello. The bluenette furrows his brows slightly before walking up to the speechless ace, grabbing him before pulling him into a warm, tight hug.

"You know how we said that the one who lost the bet has to do whatever the other person wants until they get bored?" Aomine says quickly, gripping onto the redhead's shirt.

"Yeah, of course I remember."

"I'm sorry, but I'll never get bored of you." Kagami smiles and wraps his arms around the bluenette's neck, feeling how fast Aomine's heart was beating; just like his.

"Yeah, I'll never get bored of you too, but," Kagami starts, pulling away to look sternly into sapphire eyes, "I'm not calling you master, listening to everything you say, and wearing anything you buy in public."

A large smile split across Aomine's face before he grabs the sides of Kagami's face, pulling him into an intoxicating kiss. Kagami let his eyes slide closed as he moves his lips against Aomine's, the bluenette pulling a moan from him as he nips at his bottom lip.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, I don't think this is the right place to do something like this." The two players quickly separate from each other, their faces going bright red. Kagami rubs the back of his neck before leaning forward and quickly kisses Aomine's cheek, flashing him a charming smile before following Kuroko to their seats.

"Play as hard as you can or I'll be the person telling you what to do, Aho." Aomine chuckles at the challenge, turning towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah, yeah. Be ready with your special outfit at your house when I win."

* * *

 **Wow, that took a really long time. This is kinda like a sorry for not being active as much anymore and not really finishing stories and such. But anyways, I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
